


Summer in the city

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: girls like girls [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika might not be under stress, but Charlotte is <i>definitely</i> looking pretty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in the city

**Author's Note:**

> I think by now everyone knows who enabled this

Erika parked her car and got out, grabbing her toolbox and purse, and walked up to the house. She was about to unlock the door – Raven had given Erika her spare key – when she noticed the house door was both unlocked and cracked open, and she frowned. The house Raven and her sister lived in wasn’t in a _bad_ neighborhood, but leaving the door unlocked was never a good idea.

Erika was definitely going to give Raven a lecture about that, once she was done fixing her fridge – or maybe she’d just charge Raven. Just a small amount, mind you, because Raven was one of her best friends and her connection to the mutant community here, but it would teach her not to leave her door open like that.

The screen and actual door had a lot of metal in them, so Erika used her power to open them and then close them, making sure both of them were shut and locked before she looked around, then went into what she thought was the kitchen.

And promptly let out a choked-off noise when she saw an incredibly gorgeous woman in nothing but a tan bra and black lacy underpants looking through the fridge. Erika wasn’t sure she was able to form a coherent thought aside from _oh fuck she’s hot_ as she stared helplessly at the woman.

“Oh, come off it, Raven, you’ve seen me in less,” the woman said, and Erika didn’t even know she had a thing for British accents until just now, apparently. Then the woman turned to look at Erika, and her mouth dropped as she blushed. “You’re not – Raven.”

Erika shook her head. “No,” she said. “I’m Erika. Lehnsherr, Raven’s friend. I – she said your fridge needed to be repaired?”

“Um, yes,” the woman replied. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Charlotte Xavier. I didn’t – I’ll put on some clothes now, I was just – working on my thesis and my room isn’t air-conditioned and I actually remembered that I have to eat, so I’ll just – let you fix the fridge, I’m sorry.” She quickly walked out of the room, brushing past Erika.

Erika stood there dumbstruck for at least a minute before she shook her head and went over to the fridge. After a few minutes, using her mutation to probe through the fridge, she leaned back and shook her head. The fridge was ancient, and actually fixing it would probably take a lot more effort, but also less money, than buying a new one.

She pulled out her phone and called Raven. After two rings, Raven picked up and asked, “What’s up?”

Erika had meant to ask her about the fridge, she really had, but what came out of her mouth was, “Your sister is really hot.”

Raven was silent for a few seconds. “And that has to do with what?”

“Sorry, I’m at your house, and – I saw your sister in her bra and panties,” Erika said. “But, um. It’s about your fridge.”

“Yeah?”

“Frankly, I’m surprised it’s lasted as long as it has,” Erika said. “It’s _ancient_ , Raven. I could fix it, but it would require a lot of effort and reimbursement for some new parts, which is why I think you should just go and buy a new fridge.”

Raven snorted. “Tell that to Charlotte. I’d be more than happy to buy a new fridge, but _she’s_ the one who pays for everything.”

“O-okay then,” Erika replied. “I’ll just try to convince her then.”

“Good luck,” Raven said, then hung up. Erika sighed, then floated her phone and toolbox onto the counter and turned around to see Charlotte standing there, this time wearing soccer shorts and a black tank top.

“Are you telekinetic?” she asked.

Erika stared. “No, I can manipulate metal and magnetic fields.”

“So you’re metallokinetic? Oh, that’s amazing,” Charlotte replied, her face lighting up as she smiled. “Is that why Raven asked you to look at the fridge?”

“You don’t mind?” Erika asked. She knew she didn’t exactly come off as friendly, and she and everyone at Columbia knew that she was powerful.

_I am too_ , Charlotte’s voice said inside her head. “And as scary as metallokinesis is, people are much more frightened of a telepath.”

Erika didn’t flinch – having Emma Frost as a friend helped with that – but it was unexpected. “And I haven’t intruded on your privacy – I make it a rule to stay out of people’s minds unless they allow me in, and you’ve also got very good walls – but I do pick up on surface thoughts, and yours, my friend, are quite loud.” She winked at Erika.

“You- you heard…” Erika trailed off, blushing as she realized that Charlotte would have heard everything that Erika was thinking about her.

“Yes,” Charlotte replied. _And don’t apologize – you should have seen what I was thinking about_ you.


End file.
